


A Hot Breakfast

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [46]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Breakfast in Bed, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus wakes up one morning to find that Tailgate wants to do something for him after a rough few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Breakfast

Cyclonus grunted as he moved about.  He winced a bit as he moved to get off his stomach.  Odd, he was usually better at not sleeping like that, so why-

 

He blinked as he realized he was alone in bed.  Mind waking up instantly, he leaned up to look at the spot next to him.

 

Tailgate wasn't there.  Her spot wasn't warm anymore.  His brain rattled trying to think.  He faintly remembered her slipping out maybe... he didn't remember, but she said she needed to relieve herself.

 

But that had been a while ago!  Why hadn't she come back to bed yet?  Did something happen?  Had she been-?

 

The door creaked open slightly, causing the god to turn to it with anger and fear in his eyes.

 

"C-Cyclonus?"

 

Oh Primus, his body nearly collapsed from the relief that went through him.  "Tailgate."

 

"O-Oh!  I hope I didn't wake you."

 

"No, no, you didn't," composing himself, he started to sit up in bed, "I was just wondering where you had gone."

 

"I-! Yes, I... I got you breakfast."

 

And before he could ask, she opened the door fully to reveal a tray in her hands, a bowl and a cup on it along with his favorite glass of wine, his own blend.

 

The sight was enough to render the God of Night speechless as his lover brought the tray to him, gently placing it on the bed after she slowly got on it.

 

"I-I thought since... well, you've been so busy recently with the Council and winter coming, so I... I wanted to bring you some breakfast to have… in bed."

 

Cyclonus still didn't say anything as Tailgate reached down to pick a very sweet looking grape from the bowl of what appeared to be a fruit salad.  She held it up to him, her face flushed as she offered it to him to eat.

 

A moment passed between them, the god raising his eyebrow a bit at the sight of the fruit being offered to him.  But before Tailgate could turn her head away as her blush reddened, he leaned forward to place the grape in his mouth to eat.  But not before he took in her fingers a bit.

 

It wasn't often that the God of Night looked smug, but Tailgate had a front row seat to this rare sight as he looked at her like that as he slowly pulled his lips back from her fingers to take the grape.

 

Her face was now as red as a tomato.

 

"That's so kind of you, Tailgate, bringing me breakfast to have in bed after a long week," his deep voice kept her entranced while he moved to pick up said tray and place it on the dresser next to the bed, "But I prefer my breakfast to be... bigger."

 

Tailgate was unable to do anything as he then crawled over to her, his head still well above her own.

 

"And I also prefer a hot breakfast over a cold one.  I'll leave _that_ for afterwards," he gestured to the fruit salad, "I wouldn't want my hot meal to get cold, now would I?"

 

She finally pieced his words together just as he pinned her to the bed.

 

Tailgate would learn by noon what Cyclonus's favorite breakfast food was.

 

END


End file.
